


What a Woman Will Do

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the Flashes and their survival</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Woman Will Do

She had died and been reborn to a body of science. She had enjoyed life with her husband far too short a time.

She would not lose her grandchild, the boy so like her beloved husband.

The Legion played fast and loose with protecting history, even as they manipulated events they knew had to happen. The murkiness of the Troubled Times was no clearer at their end of history though, so when Iris had come to them and pointed out bits and pieces of evidence that Bart would survive his own death, they looked for ways to make it happen.

The Titans' ill-fated trip to the future, the LSH future was grabbed on as a chance to do what was needed. Brainy secured a reverse lightning rod inside the speedster, hidden from the science of the 21st century. XS helped implant the post-hypnotic suggestions under considerable coaching from Saturn Girl. Iris learned the triggers, and was told she would know just when to act because the Legion would be there, in Bart's time, to fix another problem or two.

And so it came to be, that just before Bart took off for what was to be his death, Iris triggered the suggestion. The Speed Force built and built and was channeled toward the device Brainy had implanted. The Legion was busy pulling everything into place, toying with the League and the JSA both to make not one, but two Lightning strikes, in two separate times. With the Lightning being called down, to deliver to each affected century the hero needed, Bart's own Lightning lanced out, riding through time to the second bolt in the 31st century, leaving behind a body presumed to be his. That it was a scout, now matured in power to better duplicate its owner, was not to be known. By the time it started unraveling into the Speed Force, the world had mourned Bart Allen, and that part of history was preserved.

Iris put her faith in the Legion, and waited, watching over the returned West family with a secret happiness she could share with none.

In the time of the Legion, XS kept vigil over her comatose cousin, watching fondly as the originator of their powers ruffled his hair and told him to take his time; that at this end of history, they could afford it. Bart would slowly recover from the death of his scout, separated by ten centuries from the impact, while Barry reveled in being alive at last, no longer trapped in the unending circle of being the Lightning that had kicked off every speedster with a natural draw on the Speed Force.

Brainy just smiled when he was asked if they had succeeded yet in correcting the flaws in history. As he had said once, at least they had gotten what they wanted.


End file.
